In several industrial processing or inspection applications a need arises for a mechanism, shoe, or probe that will maintain flat, intimate contact with a variable surface while being positioned over the surface with a gantry type mechanism generally consisting of two axes of translational positioning (X,Y), as with the raster type scanner probe. It is desired to constrain the scanner probe to move upward from the surface in a direction perpendicular to the surface, along a Z-axis.